Something Unexplained
by daydreamer22688
Summary: Supernatural and Nikki Blonsky Crossover fic. I know this sounds strange but just consider her another character. Sam/Nikki pairing. Please read and tell me what you think, it's my first supernatural fic. Anyone can read and understand it.


It wasn't like he hated what he was doing, it just doesn't feel like his life, the one he should have led, the life he could ha

Something Unexplained

Ship: Sam Winchester/ Nikki Blonsky (BloSam?)

Supernatural/Nikki Blonsky/Zac Efron/Vanessa Hudgen's Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own any humans

Rating: M

Authors Note: So I'm sorry if this made no sense but it's my first attempt at anything crossoverish. Recaps at the bottom to help make sense of it afterwards. Even if you don't have a basic knowledge of Zac and Nikki or of Supernatural you should be able to get this story.

Dedication: To Angie who got me lovin' Supernatural and of course now my love for Sam Winchester! You know I'm obsessed when I start writing fics with said obsession.

………………………

It wasn't like he hated what he was doing, it just doesn't feel like his life, the one he should have led, the life he could have led with Jessica. Memories haunted like nightmares and nightmares became dreams.

He smiled half-heartedly at Dean as he sang along to some classic rock song off key and horrible as there Impala rumbled beneath them.

"Good mornin' Sammy boy."

"Where are we?"

"The land of celebrities and smog little brother."

"Los Angeles."

"The one and only black hole."

Then suddenly he starts to get flashes of bouncing brown curls and rounded hips. A laugh that brings light to his heavy heart and brown eyes that look so deeply into his soul he shakes.

"Sammy?"

He sees her struggling form against a dark place, her eyes full of fear with laughter turned to cries of fear. He sees a foreign house with a red door.

"Sammy!" Dean yells shaking his shoulder.

He snaps out of it looking to Dean and ignoring the strong pain in his forehead.

"I had another vision."

"Not another one Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Well what was it, dancing ponies and rainbows or something we can actually use."

"A girl, she's in danger."

"Well that's great, narrow it down would ya?"

"I don't know, brown hair, brown eyes, curvy."

"Sounds like that was a fun vision."

"Dean quit it, she's in danger."

"Okay well that's all well and good but we can't exactly find her with that information now can we? LA's a big city and we've got nothing except a brown eyed girl."

"I saw a house with a red door."

"There has got to be millions of houses with red doors in LA, how do you know this is even real?"

"Because I know it, I can't explain it Dean. I was connected to Max in some way, maybe it's the same with this girl."

Dean sighed, "Alright little brother, let's do some digging."

………

Later they sit in some bar defeated.

"Maybe you'll get another vision."

"I don't know Dean I can't shake this feeling," he grabs his chest as he feels a pain.

"Sam?"

"I'm fine," he lies taking a drink of water.

He hears it then all bright light and laughter. Sam looks to the left and stares into her brown eyes and she smiles deeply. His toes tingle and arms go numb and somehow he feels lighter.

Dean looks to Sam then to the small curvy brown haired girl with brown eyes.

"It's her isn't it," he whispers and all Sam can do is nod.

He turns again to her and she smiles her cheeks turning a deep shade of pink.

Dean elbows his side and Sam turns to her.

"My names Sam."

"Hi," she says and her voice sounds like rich velvet and sunrise.

He sees the sadness in her eyes and knows it's fresh and new.

"What brings you here?"

She downs her shot and slams it to the bar top.

"I hope that answers your question."

"It could I guess, but I'd like to know your name."

"Nicole, or Nikki is you please."

He says her name and it rolls off his tongue in lyrical form to his ears.

"It's nice to meet you, this is my brother Dean."

She nods back to Dean and drinks another shot of burning amber liquid.

"Well Sam what brings you two to big ole' LA? Dreams of being an actor? Model maybe?"

"Well-I, actually I'm just here for the nice weather you know, Kansas can get pretty cold."

"Well your definitely not in Kansas anymore Dorothy."

Dean holds back a snort at her snark and Sam just smiles knowing it's a wall, a certain protection she craves.

"May I ask why so many?"

"Well life's hard sometimes I suppose," she says glancing to a ring on her finger and Sam's heart sinks a bit without knowing why.

"Are you engaged?"

She looks almost shocked for a moment before she answers in sad song.

"I used to be I guess you could say something got in the way."

"May I ask what that something was?"

"Wow, you sure do like to ask questions and personal ones at that."

"I-I'm sorry, I just, well you look like you needed someone to talk to is all."

"Do I have sad story stamped on my forehead or something?" she smiles weakly.

"No, I just guessed by the numerous shots and sad expressions so I drew a conclusion."

She nods and when he smiles somehow she feels a little more alive inside.

"Well then I guess you have me pegged, and let me guess, you have some sob story too?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have too."

Dean goes back to the hotel and he buys her a drink and they talk like they've known each other since first grade when innocence was all they had and love was all they needed.

She tells him of a boy once with sandy brown hair and crisp blue eyes like wind. Of loving someone so much your heart hurt and how now hers would hurt forever.

He tells her of a girl with blond hair and legs for days, of something coming he couldn't explain and how his nights of her haunting his memories took over along with other things.

"What happened to him, your fiancé Zac?"

"Nobody knows, one moment he's alive and the next I find him dead, blood everywhere, his heart had…"

He knows that what she says next is it was gone, but he doesn't need to hear to know. She brushes away salty tears and takes another drink, her brain gone cloudy.

He puts his large hand over hers and even though her hand is small it makes him feel whole, like a piece of the puzzle filled.

"I must sound crazy," she says, "At least that's what people keep telling me, and maybe I am, maybe I have truly lost my mind."

He tells her of strange things in the world and how he can't explain how he knows, but he knows she's telling the truth.

He feels that pain in his heart again along with a short flash of her in darkness and knows what's coming for her now, but at the same time is lost and doesn't know how to help her.

"I know what it's like to lose the people you love," he tells her, a few drinks gone to his head as well.

"Do you?"

"That girl I told you about, she was my girlfriend, and I loved her, something strange happened to her too, my dad too actually, only a few weeks ago," he doesn't say his mom in fear it's too much.

"Two broken souls meet at a bar in LA, almost sounds like a movie."

"Except I don't hear the sappy music," he tells her and leads her away from the crowded smoke filled room and to a place she called home with a bright red shiny door.

Then he kisses her softly like he's done it a million times even though it's only the first. It's all hands on softhard flesh and tongues dueling. She says his name as they fall back on to the bed. Everything's moans and cries and tortured soulshearts mending. He's inside her and feels something he's never felt before, not with anyone not even ones once lost. He kisses her hard and breaths in her scent, biting and sucking, leaving his mark and knowing somehow she's supposed to be his and he's supposed to be hers.

He holds her tight all curves against hardness, and wonders what it would be like to hold her forever and forget about the evil both would have to face. He wonders if he can protect her from whatever's coming, if when the next night falls he'll be able to save something so beautiful from dying again.

In the morning she's confused and so is he.

"I'm usually not like this," he tries to explain when what he's really thinking is, 'it wasn't a mistake, I wanted it, just like you did'.

Sam hugs her tight and asks her if she feels it.

"What?" She asks, her eyes a little less dull.

"That something's coming, that you know what got Zac is coming."

She shudders and pulls away.

"I'll never forget you Sam."

She closes the door and he knows whatever they had can never be finished.

He makes his way back to the hotel and Dean knows what happened, but says nothing.

"Nikki's boyfriend was killed a few weeks ago, nobody knows what happened, she found him and his heart was gone."

"Well that sounds awfully familiar."

"It couldn't have been Meg or some other Demon, it doesn't fit, what would Nikki and her boyfriend Zac have to do with anything?"

"I don't know I guess we'll have to do some digging."

"Dean I don't know when these visions could come true they could be tonight, tomorrow?"

"We'll figure it out Sammy, but you have to calm down, what is it with you and this girl anyway?"

He just smiles and thinks of heated skin and his whole being feeling whole and says, "I don't know, but whatever is I want more."

They learn that there was more than meets the eye to Nikki Blonsky. They learn of stardom and hard times. Of a grand life with red carpets and camera's flashing. They learn of affairs between a certain sandy blond haired California boy and a New York girl. They read of times when he was with another girl named Vanessa and the love that was fake between her and Zac and how Nikki somehow fit in between.

Sam's mind keeps flashing and he keeps feeling like he should be with her. He finds his heart aches more by the minute and he knows there isn't much time. They find the girl that was supposedly heartbroken. They watch her and know that she may not be what she seems after all.

Sam fall's to the ground when he swears the girl with dark blackbrown eyes looks straight through him. Flashes of past nights come to him and his mind is bombarded with screams of sandy blond hair and those dark blackbrown eyes tormenting the man that once was Nikki's.

"It was her, that girl Vanessa, she killed Zac and I know she's after Nikki now."

The sun begins to fall and they prepare for the worst, not knowing what Vanessa is or caring. Sam only wanting whatever it is to end.

They come to the house with the red door and he knocks anxiously with Dean waiting behind in the car. There's no answer and he knows she isn't there and he feels his heart begin to panic and his mind begin to burn again.

He runs back to the car and by chance he knows where to go, he can feel her calling to him. He tares at his chest his heart burning as Dean drives fast and it's all praying and hoping and wanting something that wasn't there.

It's all hurried actions and screams of horror and grunts of fighting. The girl that was once normal holding Nikki and it's Sam and Dean being held by powers that they couldn't see and Nikki choking and holding on.

"You took him from me, and he loved you more than me. Such a perfect little love story it was sickening. You tore out my heart and stomped on it, so I'm just returning the favor. He screamed for you when I took his heart and now I hope you scream for him when I take yours."

Then it was a quick flash of light and something Dean and Sam had never seen before.

Vanessa was gone and in her place a sandy blond haired boy standing in front of his New York girl.

He tells her of a light he followed and how he will love her forever and of how she is meant for so much more than just wallowing in the loss of him. He kisses her softly and turns to Sam his brown eyes meeting haunting blue ones.

"Take care of my girl, there is no one else like her."

Then he's gone as soon as he came and life seems like it could go back to normal even though it couldn't.

It's her in his arms again as she cries and he cries too. It's the hard against soft and her small body curled into his larger one.

When morning comes and she still sleeps in his arms he feels like everything's right but yet everything's still so wrong.

She brushes the hair out of his eyes and smiles a smile he knows is only for him.

"I know what you have to do but I know you'll be back for me someday."

He traces his lips with hers engraining every contour to memory.

As he drives away with Dean the engine of the Impala rumbling underneath them he feels like it could be an ending but he knows it's just the beginning.

………………

So okay, I don't know if that made sense or not. But I tired, and it was actually quite fun to write. So incase what my insane brain wasn't clear or if you don't know Nikki or Supernatural, Sam and Dean are brothers who are hunters trying to kill various spirits, demons, ect and Sam has a vision of Nikki. Somehow he is connected to her and she's his soul mate. Nikki has just lost Zac who had his heart ripped out (literally) but his death is still unexplained. Nikki and Sam fall for each other. We find out Nikki is famous and she was dating Zac Efron and they were engaged but Zac had chosen Nikki over Vanessa which caused her to make a deal with the devil she ripped Zac's heart out was about to do the same to Nikki then Zac's spirit appeared saved them all YAY! Lol hope you liked the recap!

So did that all make sense or did it just in my head? Anyway tell me what ya'll thought!

-daydreamer22688


End file.
